


I'm a monster I can't change

by Boo20017



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo20017/pseuds/Boo20017





	1. isolation

"Get up now!!!" Griggs yells as he hits the metal bars of my cell trying to wakes me up "Go jump off a cliff" I said okay "Alpha team do it now" Griggs said into the intercom immediately pain shooting through my whole body enough!!! I yelled get up now!!! he shouts back you know what happens if you don't stop hurting me I said enough!!! I yelled before I turned into my wolf (picture at the top) I go after Griggs sadly the cell is the one thing keeping me from ripping his throat out I transform back to human form "you know I'm going to get out one day and you'll be sorry" I whispered "is that a threat wolfie" ? he asked "don't call me that" i snarled at him my eyes change from my baby blue eyes to a fire red "yeah it is I can't wait for that day" I said "you wish wolfie " he said "go to hell I whispered "I don't follow your orders" he said your lucky that this cell's magic proof" "I can only turn to a wolf one day I will have my claws on your chest then I'll rip your throat out with my teeth Griggs backs away slowly and once I do I'll be free from this hell hole" "not if hell freezes over first" as Griggs leaves I see a very hot guy with tattoos on his arms and his face I noticed him staring at me from his cell It's been years since I've seen anyone else like me I've seen him before I just don't remember where or who he is ? I wish I knew 


	2. who are you?

I see a woman around my age in a cell right a crossed from my tube I know it's Brooke. I haven't seen her in years not since her family died 10 years when she was 15 years old. I know the pain she's going through I watched my family burn in my house not even 2 years ago. It's hard trying to forgive myself for what I've done but Brooke's dealt with this her whole life from the age of 15. I didn't have the courage to use my powers until I was 20 years old maybe. I've had feelings for her for years I just never got the chance to tell her because she left after our prom. I have been trying to find her since then now we're both stuck here in Belle Reve prison, perfect not the best place to be right now but there's nothing I can do now. I'm not even sure she remembers me but I'll never know

~2 hours later~

G: yo ese put down that burrito you got visitors then I see the video of me incinerating half the prison yard

Me: that ain't me that wasn't you Amanda Waller asked they say it's me but that guy's gone he's dead.

A: and yet here you are.

???: Amanda let me talk to him a male voice said then a man a little bit older than me says

???: "you wanna die in here buddy? you got a real shot at walking the block again having an ice cold beer, good meal, a woman".

Me: "look, man, you ain't the first to ask and you ain't gonna be the last," I said to ask what ? he asked

Me: I'm a man okay I ain't no weapon". I 'ma die in peace before I raise my fist again, I've caused enough harm I answered I used my powers to spell out this

but then I realized that what if Brooke goes I have a chance to tell her how I feel About her this is my only chance. Me: "Hey!!! Is Brooke going to be there?" I asked ???: "wolves bane? yeah, she's coming why?" he asked Me: I'm coming to, I said he nods his head at Amanda then they walk away to the next cell I go back to sleep.

my baby


End file.
